my mind as saboku no gaara
by babysakura4sasuke
Summary: this is a little poetry and some thoughts please review . to tell me what you think thankyou !
1. Chapter 1

listen to the words and voices that you hear dont be afraid of what people might think.Take control of your life dont let anyone tell you that the path you choose might not be the right one. speak your mind stay away from the inviouse reasons to get people to talk give them a reason to talk about you dont take any kind of roads that will lead you to a path that doesnt lead you to were you want to go. Talk to your destiny tell it that it is mine not yours i will lead my way to were i want to go you will not tell me were my love is even if it is sealed in hate itself it is mine just like you are.

So will you come with me so we can love each other no matter what the challenges or the faultes or the problems we can go and necer come back we can keep our forbidden love and make it pure .


	2. Chapter 2

i did not want to belive it but i knew if it were to happen that i myself would have to turn into you i belived in u to much i hate you so much because you made me love again and you made me belive that in i could once more love but i didnt want to why did you have to come and open up my eyes why did you do this to me dont you know if I love again that it will all be taken away from me again why do you have to do this to me ehy do i see you through the eyes of love and passion why do i feel the way that you feel when tou eat ice cream why is it that i think i want to tell you even though i know i wont why is it that i love you so much that i cry at night at the fact that i keep thinking of you i tried to stop but love i have inside wont die the flame burning in my heart wont go out i think i want to try but im scared that if i do you will hert my just like all the other did why did you steal my i dont know what to say to you and i dont know how to start .


	3. Chapter 3

I want I want to beable to put fear in thr eyes of my enimies and my betrayed also my allies I want to be able to walk as a female with great power not the power of peace but the power of rage and energy and controlism the one thing i know that i cannot do in my quest of power is to love cause if i love and fall under rule I dont get power i actually fall into the enimies hands i cant have that to happen will not love in my quest for power cuse love shows weakness it gives people the biggest and mose important part of your body it gives them your human heart it gives them the thing that keeps you at will of staying alive i dont want to ever bow to any earthly man cause the only thing that would make was if i was fragile timid and powerless and needed to be protected and need to be in a such way of a lowly class i dont want riches to be wealthy cause that is not power thats just being greedy and wanted the only thing that money can buy is material things possesions amusement tools for your liveing status Quo .But there is something at a young age that i cannot seem to understand cause its all to blirry and tilted and changing in ways as if every time i build someone starts a new war with me that makes everything that power and i built falls apart and breaks into nothing else thsn mulch and grovel mixed with motions emmbarasments charm the timd love and the untrustful trust.All that fall apartand so when it does i have to leave those parts of me aone to fight the battle and pray that I come back in one piece to yet again rebuild I feel as to end this but there is so much to say and im not going to stop until Im satisfied with what i have to say.But to let you know from all great leaders and ambtiouse peoplr that want and even power hungry people there is something that links the feelling of anger anger just say it anger to want power and have someone defy you and not let you conquer makes anger to want and not have makes anger to have to fight not phisically but virbilly and emotionally and enough to if you think of it it makes you perspire at the thought its everwhelming and joyus in a thought ful and timid minded person but do i have the guts to do what i need to get power to hold it in my own posession these are only thoughts but but they will take place i want to make people wither away to me if i command or hint when im angry and fear my anger if i cross paths i want fear in there eyes when they look at me and to the ones bold enough to stand up to me fall at my feet and utter no words and this is the despiration i have to get power just fills my heart with not joy or happiness or sadness it is juat a feeling that in due time i will be abe to say when i find out but i want power i already know that and i want others to know it too cause i will not be a selfish leader but a kind thoughtful arrogant but still power-hungry leader and love in that will not come intil im satified with my work !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

is it that when you talk a certain way that is when people start judging you or is it when you come looking a certain way to a certain place or is it your ways that start people talking about you people dont you they know the actions that you do they know of the words that you speak they know the illistration of you but nobody knows you cause even you dont know you your lost onthe journey of finding yourself and even though you think that its easy and all you have to do is just look and listen and learn and stay put dont look at the ways of the people around you cause when you try to do what they do when you follow what they do do all your doing is just making yourself even more lost in your world of questions that arent getting answered that is something that can really piss me off i want to know who I am what i am what i am destined to become if im special or just confused ...


	5. Chapter 5

I got this feeling that maybe im not wanted that maybe it would be better if i was not here that everyone would be better off if i wasnt here is it right for me think like this it also pisses me off at the fact that i was told that i make people miserable its not that i do its the fact that i do it and i dont know that i did while i was only being myslelf not bothering anyone but still making them want not to be around me it kinda makes me miserable myself but you know what they say misery loves miserable company!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

who are you to tell me what to do to tell me right from wrong to tell me that im wrong to tell me that what i say is wrong basically your saying that speaking is wrong just because the words i use dont agree to your ears dont make me laugh haha you ask as if i would listen i pity you at the fact that you sit and tell me about myself i know that im cold hearted and lonely and miserable and i know all this you dont have to tell this to me for all i care you can shove a girble in your ass through a tube !!!

Dont like what i say then review


	7. Chapter 7

i am what i am cause thats what i was born to be dont point a finger at me or ill point one back at you and it one that saya i dont give a fuck you like what i say you like what i write but the thing is is that you try to be like me but you cant do it your not better than me you cant live like me you cant talk like me unless you live everyday like me everyday as if it is soon to be everyday forgetting that theres a light of hope well after being in the dark for so long i am nothing but a lost soul tring to find my way to its body to do its duty in life but i dont know my meaning if there is a meaning.


	8. Chapter 8

WHY IS IT THAT HUMANS HAVE EMOTIONS SOME TIMES I WISH I DID NOT HAVE THEM CAUSE I ALWAYS FEEL A DIFFERENT WAY EVERY TIME A DIFFERENT EVENT COMES UP.

WHY DO HUMANS HOPES CAUSE EVERYTIME I HAVE MY HOPES SET HIGH THEY GET LET DOWN EASILY.

WHY IS IT THAT HUMANS DREAM CAUSE MY DREAMS NEVER COME TRUE.

WHY IS IT THAT HUMANS HAVE TO FACE REALITY NOTHING EVER GOOD HAPPENS AND WHEN THEY DO IT ALWAYS IS FOLLOWED BY SOMETHING BAD.

WHY IS IT THAT HUMANS CARE WHEN WE CARE WE GET HERT BADLY.

WHY DO WE ALWAYS HAVE TO LOVE WE SHOULD'NT CAUSE LOVE IS AS GOOD AS HATE AND FROM WHAT I'VE SEEN IN MY LIFE HUMANS HATE EACH OTHER.


	9. Chapter 9

WHEN YOU WERE HERE I KNEW WERE NEVER LEAVING LIKE EVERYONE ELSE YOU HAD TO GO EVRYONE THAT HAS LEFT ALWAYS SAID THEY WOULD COME BACK BUT THEY NEVER DO THEY LEAVE AND STAY LEFT WHEN YOU LEAVE PLEASE COME BACK YOUR A FRIEND A FEW OF WHICH HAVE BEEN GIVIN THAT NAME AND YOU NEVER EVR LEFT ME HANGIN EVEN WHEN I DISERTED YOU. YOU ARE AND ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND AND WHEN YOU ARE GONE I WILL MISS YOU I WILL THINK IF YOU ARE OK AND I WILL HOPE TO GOD THAT YOU ARE SAFE.WHEN I HAD THE TIME TO TELL YOU THIS YOU WILL BE GONE CAUSE I DONT HAVE THE COURAGE TO TELLL THIS TO YOU STRAIGHT TO YOUR FACE EVEN THOUGH IM A COLD HERAYED PERSON I WILL MISS YOU .

YOU ARE MY FRIEND AND I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU EVEN IF YOU DONT COME BACK BUT IF YOU DO COME BACK I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT I'M HERE AS A LEAN ON WHEN YOU NEED ME .

TO KEVION NEWMAN MY BEST FRIEND ONE IN A MILLION!!!!!!!


End file.
